phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/2011 Archive
Eyes It probably shouldn't say her eyes are blue becuase most of the time her eyes appear black or dark purple or dark dark blue. :Of the pictures I've looked at, they are mostly dark blue in color.Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 04:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Page name In my opinion, the page should be renamed Isabella García-Shapiro and not Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, as the traditional Spanish name García has an í in it, not an i. User:phineasnandferbruletheworld 17:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :This is an English wiki, not a Spanish wiki. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 18:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::And ANYWAY you can't type the accented i unless you know how and besides on the show Garcia is pronounced as if it's English. CandaceFan 20:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That is what redirects are for, go to the bulbapedia and they do that a lot with pokemon, but have we seen whether or not Garcia has been Americanized? I think we should keep it as is unless we see it spelled the original way because it is highly likely it has been Americanized. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Speaking from 3 years of experience in Spanish, I believe that the normal "i" is correct, the pronunciation in the show does not stress the "i" enough for it to become "í" and is closer to the diphthong created by the "ia." Also being an American show, the "í" character does not exist in American English, and all the Garcias I know spell it with the normal "i" regardless of the pronunciation. Due to these arguments I would consider the initial argument invalid based on large amounts of countering evidence. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 03:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Physical Appearance and Early Life In the Physical Appearance section,there's a huge gap before the paragraph starts.I've tried to fix this but when I hit edit,the gap disappears.Could somebody help me?And in the Early Life section shouldn't there be the word "supposedly" before mention that her dad is American Jewish? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Taken care of. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 22:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::The gap's still there.@felinoel:I forget my IP adress a lot and please stop posting that,I see it every where. 00:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC)76.164.66.119 ::::What do you mean you forget your IP address? You don't need to remember all those numbers just put four tildes and it remembers it for you? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't know that and you put a question mark there and the gap's still on her page. 21:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Isabella's skills The article does not emphasize how clear-thinking she is in emergencies. She gets everyone running to safety when Doofenschmirtz's Big Laundry experiment goes awry. She saves Phineas from a fall by having the Fireside Girls bind their sashes together. She leads water rescues and administers first aid in the biodome. She is business agent for Phineas and Ferb when they direct a movie.Buggum | (Talk) 16:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) These are good points, but could you sign your posts? just four tildes "~" are all you need Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 13:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 01:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Add: She leads Phineas to safety after the ship is hit by the lighthouse. She makes the shot that takes down the mechanical spider/remote camera. Note, these don't all need to be included, but it would be good to expand on her performance under pressure in the main part of the article. Buggum | (Talk) 12:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Abilities section Candace has an Abilities section. Should Isabella? A prose section seems a more useful approach than more and more lists, but this section of the talk page seems a good place to start a list: * Is an able leader and teacher to her troop * Has good project manager skills. She is often relied on to round up audiences, construct elaborate stages, find rare materials (such as sap) and support P + F's activities such as auto racing. * Can operate control panels in spaceships and submarines * Can read blueprints and is able to procure materials to fabricate complex mechanisms. She is also able to make engineering changes when the blueprints are inaccurate. * Is cool under emergencies. Is often the first to react. Has often saved Phineas. * Can sing and play stringed instruments, but also knows how to operate audio mixing panels as well as edit video * Is intelligent and creative, as when she masters time travel and is able to find a way to obviate the need for time travel in the first place. Timestamp? Buggum | (Talk) 08:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Frightened information I don't want to start an edit war, but what's the point of adding this: She's usually fearless but did get frightened during some days ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Hide and Seek", "The Lizard Whisperer"). Michael.F 04:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking to show that she is usually brave. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 04:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also it was the same IP address that deleted it a long time ago -- steve26113 ::But what is the point of showing the episodes where she got scared in the Background Information section rather than in the Personality section? Michael.F 04:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) A Baljeet section in relationships? Since Baljeet might have a slight crush on Isabella (What Do It Do? and Ask a Foolish Question), wouldn't it make sense that we put a section for Baljeet under the "Relationships" article? Or would that go on the Baljeet page? Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 20:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think so it kinda short and not many information about that. Patrickau 26 00:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Unofficial Disney Princess? Would Isabella count as this when Doof Dynasty airs? —09MurphyM 01:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. ' Your favorite gelatinous otter, Goron.' 01:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely not. She doesn't even fit the "mold", as it were, of the official Disney Princesses, which are all from the Disney animated features. Disney usually keeps the separate "realms" of their characters separate and doesn't really intermingle them. Yer pal, Mobo85 02:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :The unofficial princesses are the ones that can take care of themselves instead of waiting for some fairytale prince charming to save them. Thus, Isabella already IS one. CandaceFan 18:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::More info about this can be found at the article comments here. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Isabella WAS in a Disney animated movie, so I think she is an unofficial Disney Princess. Chrissytutu 01:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes. :It was shown it was only a ancient version of her, thus not be added for such. So many edits, so little time. 00:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Image It looks like one wants to change the picture. I have done so on DisneyWiki, as the same picture used here was there from March 23, 2010 to September 20, 2011 to the picture below. Thoughts? Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I like it. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 19:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Here is the image. I still want a general idea for the wiki's users until there is a final idea. 20:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? :The one used now looks a bit... boring. I like Isabella and Lego Liker's image, should it be changed? And besides, when she has hearts in her eyes, it's just for some seconds. I think it's a bit... confusing. When I first went to this Wiki I thought "What's with Isabella?" :I don't know if this image will do, but what do you think? Amindis 12:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Nah. The second one isn't in good quality. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 16:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I have uploaded a better-quality version for the first image in this section. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Great! Can't we upload it right away? :D Amindis 19:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hmmm.... I don't think so. Altough the new picture sort of has a nice feel to it with the sparkle, her cheery smile, and the wind effect, this picture isn't exactly right. We should use a profile picture from the first episode we see her, or at least SOMETHING that isn't form a special. I'm getting tired of people posting PROFILE photos of characters that came from the movie. And of course I'm talking about characters that were already present. So could you please take it from a typical EPISODE? 02:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :This section is now closed. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Scared information ''She's usually fearless but did get frightened during some days ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Hide and Seek", "The Lizard Whisperer", "That's the Spirit") I have a an urge to delete this, so can someone explain what is the point of adding this? The sentence and the listed episodes just show where she gets scared. It doesn't really focus on anything positive so what's the point of adding adding information about the times she was scared when information like Near-death experiences were deleted? If no reason comes up, I'm deleting it .—Michael.F 18:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :No reason was given, so I'm deleting it. —Michael.F 07:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Template The template is on the page. Is that needed? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 15:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. I placed it on the page because according to the XFA icon: This was at first an Article of the Month, now it is considered less then that. I think the page really needs expansion in areas such as the Initial Summary, Present Life, Known Patches, Gallery,etc. —Michael.F 17:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) intro theme thingy Has anyone else noticed that her light intro theme thing when she appears is somewhat like a short snippet of the beginning of Wedding March? User:KuroMametchi The Vampire >>talk >> And the time is.... 06:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Proper surname The Surname of Isabella is bad written, using a proper Spanish, it would be "García" not "Garcia". PAC O'er and Out! 18:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :The character's name is not said with an accent. this was discussed above. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 18:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC)